If Our Lives Were Switched
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: Sakura shows Naruto and Sasuke the Hokage's crystal orb. They rewatch their past, but in a different way. They've been switched around! Their lives, that is. So, they're forced to watch their 'switched' past. Mainly NaruSakuSasu, some SasuSaku. R and R!
1. The Prologue

Ok, new new story. Read and review. Only about 420 words.

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied.**

_---(If Our Lives Were Switched: Prologue)_

Bonk!

"Nyah!! Sakura-chan!!" said a certain blond haired jinchuuriki.

"Naruto. I told you and Sasuke to come to the secret training grounds to show you something." the pink-haired kunoichi said.

"Nani? What is it?" Naruto said, while clutching his head.

"The Hokage-sama's crystal orb. It allows people to change the view on it." Sakura said. "For instance."

She waved a little bit of her chakra on the orb, the scene changed to Sakura VS Ino, in the preliminaries three to four years ago.

"Wow..!" Naruto whispered loudly, as he 'rewatched' the rivals and/or best friends giving their all, well, at least at age twelve.

"Hn, why would we _need_ ever use it?" the Uchiha spoke up.

Sakura sighed. "We can also change the past with images other than the ones that really happened."

"Can we change time?" Naruto said.

Sakura looked at the mirror, and waved her hand over it. Another image appeared.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Naruto said. "Can...it?"

"Y-yes..." she said.

Sasuke stared intently at the image. It was switched around.

Sasuke and Sakura were switched around.

Sakura was stoic-expressioned, she had the look of an avenger. While Sasuke was looking...fanboy-like, as if he couldn't do anything important, or with value.

"Sa-Sakura. Stop the image." Sasuke stuttered.

Her bangs covered her eyes. She brushed the bangs behind her ears. Her eyes were now shown. And she could only whisper one thing.

"We can't...Once you make an image that is not what happened in reality...Then you can't stop it."

And...

"Then, do we have to stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the ones the image is about have to stay."

Have to? More like forced to.

_---(Naruto No Preview!)_

Naruto - "...It sucks. Me, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke have to stay and watch the stupid crystal."

Sakura - "Its all my fault..."

Sasuke - "And, whats worse, is that we have to stay until we're up to the age we are now."

Naruto - "Until we're sixteen?!"

All - "How troublesome..."

Sakura - "Toon into---!"

Naruto - "The first chapter of---!"

Sasuke - "_If Our Lives Were Switched_."

All - "The first chapter:_ Forming The Teams_!"

-Insert Naruto trying to win over Sakura, and Sasuke looking jealous-

Sasuke - "Me, jealous? Hn. Yeah right."

Naruto - "I'm winning! YATTA!"

Sakura - "Neh. Baka."

_---(End Prologue)_

Ok, review please!

_**Jade-sama**_


	2. Forming The Teams!

Read and review!!! A good 1200 words!

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

_---(Chapter One: Forming The Teams)_

"Ne? Sakura-chan." the sixteen year old blonde said to the pink-haired kunoichi. "How far did we go back?"

"Graduation day at the academy."

"Aa." Sasuke looked at the image.

_---(Inside The Orb's POV)_

Sakura, twelve years old, part of the Haruno clan, sole survivor, top **FEMALE** _and_ **OUT-OF-ALL **rookie, walked out of her house to see her best friend, Yamanaka Ino glancing at her.

Yamanaka Ino. Sakura's best friend, been friends for around five years.

"Ohayo! Saku-chan!" Ino said. "I hope we're on the same team!"

Sakura nodded and said a single "Aa".

Ino looked at her, hoping the top kunoichi would show more happiness, though Sakura wasn't completely emotionless.

Without Ino as a close friend, Sakura would have turned completely cold, and hateful, but she didn't.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" two voices yelled in unison.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto is a jinchuuriki, container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Lived his life up to now, all alone. Sakura is a friend of his, and his feelings for her developed over the years.

Uchiha Sasuke. From the Uchiha clan, lives life the opposite of Naruto. Has family, higher ninja skills, and more 'handsome' looks. He is the top MALE rookie.

Ino squealed.

Its obvious, that Ino is one of the Sasuke Fanclub leaders.

"Naruto. Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said. "You too, Naruto!"

Ino only greeted Naruto because that he is Sakura's friend.

Sakura looked around. "Aa, Ino, we're almost late."

And poof!

Sakura and Ino poofed to the academy, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

_---(Outside Of The Orb's POV)_

"Sakura-chan."

"What, Naruto?"

"Are me and Sasuke rivals in that reality?"

"Just watch."

"Yeah..."

_---(Inside The Orb's POV)_

"...Team seven. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura." Naruto grinned. Sakura shrugged. "And Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke gave Sakura a grin as big as Naruto's, and glared at his rivals.

The many Sakura fanboys glared at the male genin of team seven.

"Saku-chan!" Ino called to Sakura. "We're not on the same squad..."

Sakura's eyes softened and she put a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"You'll have a good team. Whether _you_ like them or not." Sakura said, with a tint of emotion.

Ino looked happier and grinned ear-to-ear.

"Thanks, Saku-chan!"

And with the smallest, slightest amount of a smile, Sakura said. "You're welcome."

"And team ten, Yamanaka Ino." Ino closed her eyes tighter. "Nara Shikamaru." she slumped in her seat. "And Akimichi Chouji." she slumped to the ground. "That is all, you may report to lunch."

Sakura started to walk out the academy, and near a bench.

Suddenly, there was a eartquake! Wait, no! It was the Sakura fanboys!

_'Oh no! Kuso!'_ Sakura thought, as started to make a clone in her place, as she jumped on top of the trees and hid her chakra.

The boys looked high and low, the clone Sakura wasn't doing anything, but calmly eat the bento.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Poof!

That was only two seconds, and Sakura let out a single word. "Crap."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! THERE SHE IS!!!"

Running, body freeze jutsu, and poof! Thats what Sakura did.

But, only two boys escaped.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

_'Crap. Why those two? WHY?! THEY'RE THE BIGGEST FANBOYS OF ALL!!!' _Sakura mentally cursed and ran for it again.

Poof!

Sakura did one thing. She called...The Sasuke fangirls!

"INO!! SASUKE'S OVER THERE!! GET 'IM, GIRLS!!" Sakura called out to Ino.

"CRAP!!" Sasuke yelled. "My heart belongs ONLY to Sakura-chan!!!"

"NO, IT DOESN'T!!" Sakura yelled. "I, um, have a boyfriend already!!"

The Sakura fanboys started anime crying. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!"

'_Saku-chan's showing more emotion, thats good, so I'll just have to make her what she used to be years ago.' _Ino thought, and smirked.

"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Ino yelled, and Sakura motioned her to shut up. "ITS---!"

Sakura slapped her hand on Ino's mouth. "A secret! He's from Mist!"

"Nande?! Nande, Sakura-chan?!" a random fanboy said. "Why did you pick a boy outside of Konoha?!"

Poof!

Sakura and Ino were gone.

"C'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto called. "I have a plan. But, its only for me.."

"What is it?!" Sasuke asked his best friend.

They started whispering.

"YOU WOULDN'T!!" Sasuke yelled.

"I would." Naruto gave him a cocky smirk, and crossed his arms.

"Grr..!" Sasuke stomped off.

"My plan's into action! YATTA!" Naruto skipped happily to Sakura.

_---(Outside Of The Orb's POV)_

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, trying to sound seductive. "What do you think..?"

"Shut. Up. Uzumaki." Sakura said, holding up a chakra-charged fist. "Now."

"Yes...Ma'am..." he was still trying to sound seductive.

Pow!

"That'll teach you to mess with me."

"Hai!" Naruto said, clutching his head. "But still, do you thing the you inside the mirror would fall for the plan?"

"Humpt. Of course not!" Sakura said.

"Hn. You're the one who would always fall for anything." Sasuke said.

Pow!

"Shut up, Uchiha." she said, cracking her knuckles and getting ready for a third blow.

"Hn." Sasuke said, rubbing his head.

"Don't forget, in this reality only, me and Sasuke switched lives." Sakura stated.

"Sakura-chan. Look." Naruto pointed. "The plan's starting."

_---(Inside The Orb's POV)_

Naruto walked over to the window Sakura was leaning on.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." he made his voice sound a bit deeper and more seductive.

"Naruto. What is it?" she asked, taking a bite out of her riceball, not looking at him.

He moved closer to her.

Sakura always thought she could trust Naruto, since they're friends, but, this could be unexpected.

He was an inch away from her neck. His warm breath made chills go up her spine, and she paled.

_'What the fuck is happening?'_

"STOP!!!" a voice from afar called out.

Sasuke's.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Sakura said, before looking at Naruto again.

Bonk!

"Baka." she said, before leaving the wounded Naruto, and angered Sasuke alone.

The two boys left to find their beloved Sakura, with a glare at each other.

_---(Outside Of The Orb's POV)_

Bonk!

"Ow!! SA-KU-RA-CHY-AN!!" Naruto yelled.

"You have a perverted mind, Naruto no Hentai." Sakura said.

"Hn. Dobe."

_---(Naruto no Preview!)_

Naruto - "Well, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme haven't been talking or anything, so, Sakura-chan's all mine!"

Sasuke - "Heh, not talking? More like planning each other's futures."

-Naruto/Sasuke glare-

Sakura - "Oh boy. This is going to be tiresome."

-Insert Naruto and Sasuke both tied to logs-

All - "Next time! _Kakashi-sensei's Training! Teamwork's The Answer_!"

_---(End Chapter One)_

Words:

_-chan: A suffix for a pretty female or good friend_

_Ohayo: Meaning good morning_

_Aa: a sigh of adknowledgement, meaning yes_

_Jinchuuriki: Demon container_

_Kyuubi no Kitsune: Nine-tailed fow demon_

_-kun: A suffix for a handsome or cute male or good friend_

_Kuso: Damn (it)_

_Nande: Why_

_Konoha: Hidden Leaf_

_Yatta: Awesome_

_Hentai: Pervert_

_Dobe: Dead-last, blockhead_

Ok, was it good? I mean, long is good, right? Review please!

_**Jade-sama**_

PS: The next chapter will be here soon! I hope. XD Ja ne, and press the purple button on the bottom left!


End file.
